


Laced with Care

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: After care, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: This is based off this lovely piece saw it had to write something.https://twitter.com/Pumkinpiexxx/status/1362195503862206472?s=20might bump the rating idk, I am a paranoid sheep, let me know if I missed a tag.This sheep is going to sleep now.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Laced with Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this lovely piece saw it had to write something.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Pumkinpiexxx/status/1362195503862206472?s=20
> 
> might bump the rating idk, I am a paranoid sheep, let me know if I missed a tag.
> 
> This sheep is going to sleep now.

Angel hummed hands running over the ropes he had bound Alastor in earlier that day. He couldn’t readily look at them with nothing but a mirror to see the red lines that the shibari had left along his skin from the ropes binding him all day. 

“I’m impressed you managed to keep them on all day.”

Alastor’s ears flicked at this while Angel’s lower hands came to rest on the deer’s hips pulling him more comfortably into his lap. Angel’s face nuzzled into Alastor neck then before nipping and sucking a hickey onto the skin at the junction of neck and shoulder. 

“And here I thought you enjoyed it when I gave you all the control.”

Those sharp teeth dug into a different part of the neck causing Alastor to jerk and grind into his lap. The movement caused the ropes to dig into him which brought a groan from his lips the mouth at his neck curving into a smile. A soft chuckle as Angel moved one hand repositioning Alastor head to grab a chaste kiss. Those lower hands moved forward undoing the fly on those slacks while the third hand tugged lightly on one of the ropes along his side. 

“Color, and safe word.”

Alastor let his eyes flutter closed at the attention, legs spreading further for those hands resting so close to where he wanted them but so far away at the same time.

“Green, talk show.” 

Those hands delved into his pants then shimming down just enough before returning to cup the half hard cock. The mirror showed him Alastor flushed, several hickies across his chest and stomach from when he had bound the other, the two new on his neck red and angry still. Fingers wound around that length then stroking it while the upper hands ran along the rope pausing to tweak Alastor’s nipples, rolling them between fingers while those hips rolled forward into the hand currently stroking him. This was never about Angel though as he sped up his hand squeezing lightly at the base keeping firm pressure to the tip as he changed the side of the neck he was nuzzled into.

“Going ta cum for me Smiles?”

The responding whine was enough as teeth scrapped at the skin at his shoulder once more with another pinch to Alastor’s nipples. A few more rough jerks and the deer was cumming into his hand, soft words of praise breathed into Alastor’s neck before Angel moved to press a kiss to the side of his head, listening simply to Alastor pant.

“You okay Smiles?”

A shaky nod as Angel removed the shirt that had been hanging open the entire time. It was placed beside them as Angel worked slowly on removing the last of the clothes whispering more praise. Yes Angel wanted to have sex with Alastor while he was bound as he was, but that could come when the two of them were far more comfortable with the act. For now he undid his careful rope work freeing the deer and pressing soft kisses to where he could reach. 

“Do you need anything Angel?”

The question caught the spider off guard but a soft smile crossed Angel’s features as he pressed another kiss to the top of his head.

“Tonight ain't about me Smiles, it’s about you.”

A tired hum as Angel looked to the cum covered hand for a moment before setting to work cleaning his hand with his mouth. Once it was clean enough Angel adjusted their position laying down as he nuzzled closer nipping softly at an ear that simply flicked back into his face.


End file.
